


Sparks and Runes

by katrani



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Depression, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrani/pseuds/katrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Ashien drabbles and ficlets. Tags to be added as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks and Runes

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is dedicated to Elfy, since it's based on an art he made:  
> http://inienthewitch.tumblr.com/post/131137518376

The party was too loud. Ashe slipped away from the bar, into the forest surrounding it. Her head pounded, and her chest felt too tight. Seeing everyone laughing and horsing around, listening to them chatter about so many different things- for some reason, tonight, it hurt her. She used too much of herself to protect them, and she didn’t understand why everyone got so silly with just a little bit of music and starlight and company.

She didn’t understand, and it pissed her off.

“Ashe!” Inien caught up to her. “You know, if you wanted to brood, there’s plenty of corners in the bar.”  
  
Ashe shook her head and kept walking. “Leave me alone, Inien.”

“Why should I? You’re always so much more entertaining than everyone else.”

She took a deep breath, trying to force her anger away. She didn’t need to lose any friends tonight, as infuriating as they were. “I’m not an experiment. I’m not some discovery, an existence that will sweep you off your feet. I don’t want anyone poking and prodding at me and trying to figure me out, or staring at me like I’m different!”

“Ashe-”

“Just shut _up_ for once, Inien!” Despite her efforts, she was yelling now. She buzzed with energy, almost tipsy off of the sheer power of her anger. She could still hear the music from the bar, and took some enthusiasm from its fast tempo. “I hate being like this, not being able to take part in everything, and I- ungh!”

Ashe tripped over a root. She threw her arms out to catch herself, but instead Inien rushed forward and caught her, one hand at the small of her back and the other holding her own. “Sweeping off your feet, hm?”

Red tinged Ashe’s face. “Shut up,” she grumbled, but didn’t try to push the witch away. She was warm, and even though she was smaller, Ashe felt safe for once. She regained her footing, and let her head drop against Inien’s shoulder. “I just… I want to be, is all. Not someone’s entertainment.”

Inien shifted her hands slightly, and started swaying back and forth, in time with the slower song now echoing from the direction from the bar. “Then be with me. We can both get what we want.”

Ashe didn’t have an answer for that. She just moved with Inien’s lead, careful and measured.

The two of them danced together, alone and silent, until long after the music stopped.


End file.
